1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems and true/false determining methods used therefor, and more specifically to an information processing system using a plurality kinds of storage media and a true/false determining method between the storage media.
2. Description of the Background Art
One example of the information processing system using two kinds of storage media is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-303488 filed by the present applicant. The conventional art stores program data in a cartridge and stores other data in a CD-ROM to read the data in the CD-ROM on a basis of a program in the cartridge.
The above-mentioned prior art has a problem that information processing can not be performed unless the cartridge is inserted.